


The Things That Pull Us Apart

by Blubbles404Error



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendships, DreSMP, Hurt No Comfort, No Beta, PANE, Pain, Panic Attacks, Pian, Sad Ending, Sobbing, We die like Wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubbles404Error/pseuds/Blubbles404Error
Summary: Where Dream is left all alone, just because he was born with something he didn't ask for.Warnings: Hair Pulling (not the kinky kind), Crying, panic attacks??
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Things That Pull Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped. Repeatedly.

Whenever Dream looks in the mirror, he’s reminded of how unfair life is as the smile on the porcelain mask he “wore” mocked him. The smile that now haunts him in his sleep as he remembers why he’s so alone now, the day all his nightmares came to life just because of some stupid mask. 

He doesn’t know what he’s done in his past life to deserve this, but it must have been real bad if this is the consequence, or maybe he was just that useless and worthless in life that the gods could care less about him and his happiness. 

As the reflection of the mask grew more mocking, Dream could feel himself panicking, as he heard the voices of his two best friends (ex-best friends) echo in his head, “You don’t trust us Dream?” George asked, “After everything we’ve done for you?” Sapnap continued. Dream gripped his hair, begging for them to stop as he dropped to his knees. A sob escaped him as Sapnap and George both exclaimed, “We thought we were your friends, Dream!” 

“You are! You are my friends! Please! Don’t leave me, I’m sorry I just couldn’t tell you!!” He exclaimed, gripping his hair harder as his whole body began to shake. He feels as if he’s drowning, he can’t breathe and everything around him is hazy, blurred by the tears in his eyes.

Dream closed his eyes, trying to calm down, still begging for everything to stop already. His begging and sobbing toned down after a few minutes, his body already too tired to handle anything else and he finally falls asleep.

  
Dream slowly opened his eyes, he was still exhausted, but he managed to sit up and look out the window. The moon shone bright in the sky, and the stars glimmered and as he saw his reflection against the mirror, he’s reminded once again of how truly alone he is.   


**Author's Note:**

> This story is based from [this](https://twitter.com/caranoblade/status/1335793186426429441?s=20) tweet!
> 
> Story is cross-posted in these sites:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Major404Error/status/1335817223802212352?s=20)  
> [Tumblr](https://redxmxncyy.tumblr.com/post/636821461960638464/the-things-that-pull-us-apart)


End file.
